Chasing the Stars, an Impossible Task
by xXFadingNightXx
Summary: Sequel to All She Ever Needed Was Some Love. All is well in Mistclan since the battle and the harsh leafbare. Ghostfall has become accepted in her clan, were she belongs. Now she and Fatewhisper have had their kits. Each kit has a different destiny, and each must find their own way and overcome their struggles. But will their friendship last through it all?
1. Prologue

**Here it is, the sequel to All She Ever Needed Was Some Love! :3 Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS, ERIN HUNTER DOES!**

There was a loud yowl from the nursery.

One cat paced restlessly in front of the nursery, lashing his tail.

Another tom padded up to him, "Fatewhisper, calm down. Ghostfall and your kits will be fine", he said.

"I know Stormstrike, It's just...I can't help but worry", sighed Fatewhisper.

"Dawnleaf knows what she's doing, don't doubt her", said Stormstrike.

Another cat padded up, he had long twisted teeth.

"Don't worry, Lillygaze was fine when she had her kits, Dawnleaf knows what she's doing", he said as well.

There was another loud yowl from the nursery and Fatewhisper stopped his pacing to look at the nursery.

"Why can't I go in and see her?!", he hissed.

"You'll just get in the way, its better for her and the kits if you stay out here", said Stormstrike.

"Remember, you said the same thing to me when Roseheart was kitting", Stormstrike said.

Fatewhisper sighed, and sat, "Your right, it's just..I'm worried. Ghostfall is so...young and small."

The other two toms exchanged worried glances as well, but hid it from Fatewhisper, "They'll be fine", said the cat with twisted teeth.

Then there was one long loud yowl, followed by faint mewling.

After a few more moments that seemed to drag into moons, Dawnleaf appeared in the nursery entrance, "You can come in Fatewhisper", she said.

Fatewhisper padded in and over to his mate, Ghostfall, who lay with four kits suckling at her belly.

"Their beautiful!", said Fatewhisper in awe, staring at his new kits.

Ghostfall purred weakly, "I was waiting for you to come to name them, there are two toms and two shes."

Fatewhisper bent over the four kits.

"How about..this tom Duskkit", he said, pointing to the dark grey tom kit with white paws and lighter grey stripes.

"Perfect", said Ghostfall.

"Hmm...and Emberkit for this she", he said, pointing to the light grey she with flecks of white and light grey on her pelt.

"Ok, how about Wolfkit for this tom", said Ghostfall, pointing to the silver tom with black paws, and half his tail.

They both turned towards the fourth kit, a tiny and frail she that was twitching her paws as if dreaming. She had silver fur with black ears, paws, belly, and half of her tail.

"How about..Dreamkit", said Ghostfall.

They both nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 1

-Dreamkit-

"Come on Dreamkit, open your eyes!", I heard Emberkit call from what sounded like my right. I tilted my head for a moment, wondering why no one was ever on my left.

I heard Duskkit jump up to my right as well, "Yea, come on! Mom says we can go outside once everyone opens their eyes!". I could hear him shuffling around restlessly.

Then I heard a soft purr, "Don't rush her, she will open her eyes when she's ready."

I tried to open my eyes, but as always, nothing happened.

I heard Duskkit and Emberkit start to play fight.

"It's easy Dreamkit, don't be scared. All you do is stretch your eyes open", I heard Wolfkfits calm voice to my right. He had opened his eyes not that long ago.

I frowned in concentration, trying to stretch my eyes open.

Suddenly there was a blinding light.

I gasped, then blinked a few times, as my eyes grew adjusted to everything.

The first thing I noticed was a silver kit with black paws and tail, Wolfkit. He had dark blue eyes.

I turned to see Emberkit and Duskkit, both paused in their play fighting to look at me.

Emberkit had deep amber eyes while Duskkit had green eyes.

"Momma, why are her eyes like that?", asked Duskkit.

"What? Let me see", said Ghostfall.

I turned to her, wondering what was wrong with my eyes.

She blinked, surprised, and tilted her head.

"I don't know...I'll ask Dawnleaf to be safe", she said.

"Whats wrong with my eyes...", I asked, flattening my ears.

Ghostfall looked down, her silver eyes softening, "Oh don't worry Dreamkit, you just have different eyes than most cats."

Just then another cat padded in, I recognized her scent as Dawnleaf, the one that visited often.

"Aww, they opened their eyes, thats good", she said.

"Yes, but can you look at Dreamkit's eyes?", asked Ghostfall, motioning to me.

Dawnleaf padded over,then frowned.

She waved her right paw, "Can you see that?", she asked.

"Yea..", I said, confused.

"Can you see that?", she asked.

I frowned, puzzled, "See what?", I asked.

She frowned, then looked up at Ghostfall.

"I'm going to bring her back to my den and check some things..ok?", she asked.

Then she picked me up by my scruff and carried me out to another den.

-Wolfkit-

I looked up as Dawnleaf picked up Dreamkit and carried her out of the nursery.

A few moments later Fatewhisper came in.

"Dad!", yowled Emberkit and Duskkit, and jumped up to him.

He chuckled, "Hi kits", he said.

Then he turned to Ghostfall, "Whats wrong with Dreamkit, I just saw Dawnleaf carrying her to the medicine den..."

Ghostfall sighed, "I don't know yet..", she said worried.

After a few moments of silence where Emberkit and Duskkit played mossball, Dawnleaf padded back in with Dreamkit.

She set her down by Ghostfall's side.

"I'm sorry...she can't see or hear out of her left side...she may also have some difficulty using her left paws", said Dawnleaf quietly.

Ghostfall wrapped her tail around Dreamkit, "Will she be able to walk?", she asked.

"Yes, she will be able to walk, it just may take her longer to learn..and she may have difficulty with it", sighed Dawnleaf.

Ghostfall looked down at Dreamkit, then licked her ear, "Don't worry my kit, I will always be there for you."

I turned and continued to watch Emberkit and Duskkit play.

What if Dreamkit can't become a warrior?


	3. Chapter 2

-Dreamkit-

_I looked around, wondering where I was. _

_I was in a field of flowers that swayed gently in the wind, tree's stood tall on the sides, and the moon hung over the sky surrounded by the stars. _

_I heard pawsteps and turned to see a cat standing there, she had stars in her fur. _

_"Who are you?", I asked, tilting my head in confusion. _

_She smiled, and crouched down so she could face me, "I am Echoingcall, the first medicine cat of Mistclan."_

_My eyes widened, "Whoah! You must be really old", I said._

_Echoingcall blinked, then laughed, her soft laugh echoing through the field. _

_"You have much to learn young Dreamkit", she said, smiling. _

_"Hey..how do you know my name?", I asked, frowning. _

_"I am a starclan cat, we all know the names of our clan mates, and I am distant kin of yours", she said. _

_"Your dead!", I gasped, "I'm sorry..."_

_"It's ok little one, every one ends up dying in the end", she said softly. _

_"Oh..", I mumbled, thinking. _

_Then she stood up, "Our time is up, for now. It's time you wake up Dreamkit", she said, then licked my ear. _

_Everything faded away. _

I opened my eyes to see sunlight streaming into the nursery.

"Bye Echoingcall", I whispered softly.

"What was that, Dreamkit?", asked Ghostfall, who was grooming Emberkit.

"Oh...i-", I was cut off by Duskkit jumping up and down and yowling, "CAN WE GO OUT INTO CAMP NOW?!".

Ghostfall purred, "Fine, just stay out of trouble."

"Yay!", Duskkit and Emberkit cheered.

Wolfkit was quiet like always.

After Duskkit and Emberkit dashed out he turned to me.

"Come on Dreamkit, lets go explore camp", he said.

"Ok", I said, smiling.

I got up to my paws and stumbled over to the nursery exit.

Wolfkit padded up behind me as I stuck my head out, looking at the camp.

My eyes widened, it was huge!

Cat's were everywhere doing many different things.

After a few moments I stumbled all the way out, looking around.

"Woah!", I gasped, it seemed like it would take forever just to explore the camp!

Wolfkit padded out next to me, I could see the surprise flashing in his eyes.

"Wolfkit! Dreamkit! Come over here!", shouted Duskkit, who was with Emberkit, Ravenkit, and Breezekit. Breezekit and Ravenkit were Roseheart and Stormtrikes kits. They were only one moon older than us.

The other kits in the nursery were Twistedfang and Lillygazes kits, three moons older than us, their names were Foxkit, Leafkit, and Icekit.

There were other kits but they had been apprenticed a few days before we opened our eyes.

I padded clumsily over to the other kits.

"Hi", I said, while Wolfkit just nodded his head to them.

"Wanna play a game?", asked Breezekit.

"Yea!", said Emberkit and Duskkit at the same exact time.

"Ok, we are going to plan an ambush on the apprentices!", whispered Breezekit, her dark green eyes flickering with mischief.

"When they are resting by the apprentice den after their done training we will hide in our hiding spots. Then Emberkit will call out for them to come, its up to her to get them to come, then we will attack when they get in our circle!", said Breezekit.

I held back a sigh, I could already find many flaws with this plan, but I'd rather them fail than get this plan right. It's no good to have all the apprentices mad at you.

Glancing at Wolfkit, I could see that he disagreed as well.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated for a few days, I've just been feeling very unmotivated with this story lately. Don't worry though, I wont stop writing for it. **

-Dreamkit-

I lay staring up at the clouds as they drifted slowly across the sky, my head resting on my paws.

In the distance I could see the other kits planning the apprentice ambush, though Wolfkit sat off to the side not talking. I wasn't very interested in ambushing the apprentices, though Emberkit and Duskkit would most likely drag me into it later.

Curiosity started to fill up my mind, wondering why everyone thought my eyes looked weird. In fact, I wonder what I really look like at all.

Glancing around, I saw a puddle and got up, padding over to it.

I looked down and saw a small cat staring back at me. She was silver with black ears, chest, paws, belly, and tail.

So this is what I look like? I look like Wolfkit, with a few differences.

Then my gaze went up to my face, my eyes were where any similarity with Wolfkit stopped.

Where his eyes were a dark blue, mine were different in every way.

My left eye was a soft silvery blue, but my right eye was a light purple edged with dark blue. (**Ik that is most likely impossible, but oh well, I just mixed colors that would look interesting together**)

I blinked, staring at my reflection. Is that how my eyes really looked...? I looked like..like a _freak_.

Flattening my eyes, I turned and padded away from the puddle, or at least tried.

Right when I had turned I tripped over my paws and fell face first in the puddle of water.

Just great..I sighed.

"Dreamkit! Are you ok?", I heard, and looked up to see Wolfkit, his dark blue eyes worried.

"I'm fine!", I snapped, struggling up to my paws.

He tried to help me up but I pulled away from him.

"I don't need your help", I growled, then padded clumsily away.

He didn't follow me, but I could feel his gaze on me as I padded away from him.

Sighing, I sat behind the elders den and groomed the water out of my fur. I was wondering if I should just stay there the rest of the day, when I heard Emberkit calling my name, most likely to ambush the apprentices.

"There you are! What are you doing behind here?," I heard, and looked up to see Emberkit tilting her head and staring at me from the side of the elders den.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Well come on!", she said, and literally dragged me out from behind the elders den over to where we would be ambushing the apprentices, then shoved me into my hiding spot.

She then slipped off, most likely to get the apprentices.

I could hear Duskkit moving around next to me, he was obviously getting bored, though he was instantly shushed by Breezekit. I suppressed a hiss of annoyance, Breezekit is a bit _to_ bossy.

Then Emberkit padded into the circle followed by the apprentices. I have no idea what she said to get them to follow her, but I was annoyed that they were mousebrained enough to fall for her trap.

"ATTACK!", yowled Breezekit, then they all swarmed out at the apprentices.

I hung back in my hiding spot, reluctant to go fight, only to be dragged out by Duskkit.

"Come on Dreamkit!," he said.

I sighed, then looked over at the apprentices, who were now trying to get the kits away.

Suddenly Smokepaw (**Yes, him and his sisters are apprentices now :3**) stumbled away, only to run into me.

"Seriously?!," he hissed, his eyes darkening in frustration, "just _leave_ us all alone you mousebrained kits!," he growled, then swiped his paw.

I didn't see what he did but suddenly I felt something slam into the left side of my head, sending me flying to the ground.

I gasped, as my breath was knocked out of me, then everything seemed to slip away into darkness.


	5. Chapter 4

-Wolfkit-

I sat quietly by the medicine den.

A few foxtail lengths away I could see Smokepaw getting scolded.

"It was an accident! I didn't know she wouldn't move out of the way!", claimed Smokepaw, looking extremely guilty.

"You don't hit a kit! Besides, she can't see or hear out of her left side", hissed Smokepaws mentor, Stormstrike.

"How was I supposed to know that?!," protested Smokepaw.

Stormstrike just sighed, and shook his head, "We'll finish this conversation later, go search the elders pelts for ticks," he muttered.

Smokepaw stood for a few moments, staring at where Stormstrike had left, before sighing and padding towards the elders den.

I lashed my tail irritably, I had left Dreamkit's side only for a few moments and this is what happens.

My mind flashed back to what Fatewhisper had told me.

_"Wolfkit...you seem to be more mature than your littermates...I need to ask you to do something, ok?", said Fatewhisper, as we stood some distance away from the others so they couldn't hear us. _

_"Sure..what is it?", I asked, tilting my head and looking up at him. _

_"You know how Dreamkit is...different? How she has more trouble with doing things than the other kits?", asked Fatewhisper. _

_I nodded slowly, "Yeah...what about that?"._

_"I just..want you to try and help her...I know me or your mother can do it, but when your out in camp with the other kits can you do that? When your mother's not with all of you and when I'm out hunting and stuff?", he asked quietly. _

_"Of course! She's my sister, I'll always protect her and Emberkit, and Duskkit!", I said, feeling a flash of determination._

_Fatewhisper smiled, "Thank you, and Wolfkit?"._

_"Yeah?", I asked, looking up at him._

_"Don't tell anyone I asked you to do this, ok?", he said. _

_I nodded, "Ok!", I said. _

-Dreamkit-

I groaned, opening my eyes slowly. My head was pounding.

"Oh good, your awake", I heard, and looked up to see Dawnleaf standing over me.

Looking around and taking in the sweet smell of herbs, I realized I was in the medicine den.

"What happened..?", I mumbled.

"Oh..you got injured when you all attacked the apprentices", said Dawnleaf, as she padded over to the side of the den and sorted through some leaves.

I watched her for a few moments before asking, "Do you want some help with that?", I asked.

She looked up, "Sure!", she said. I got up and padded over, then sat down next to her.

"Here, you organize the leaves into different piles. This one is yarrow", she said, showing me one leaf and setting it at one spot, "this is tansey, "she said, showing me a different leaf and putting it in a different spot, "and this is horsetail", she said, showing me a third leaf and setting it in a different spot.

"Ok", I said, looking down at the herbs and remembering what each one was.

I sat, sorting the leaves into each pile.

When I was finished I looked up and said, "I'm done!".

Dawnleaf glanced up, "Really? That was fast", she said, getting up and padding over.

After surveying my work she smiled and nodded, "Good job Dreamkit!".

"Oh good, is Dreamkit better now?", I heard, and turned to see Ghostfall, I must not have heard her come in.

"Yes, but she shouldn't play to rough," said Dawnleaf.

"Ok, thank you", said Ghostfall, then picked me up and carried me to the nursery.

I yawned, already tired, and soon fell asleep snuggled in Ghostfall's fur.


	6. Chapter 5

-Duskkit-

I smirked, slowly creeping forward from behind Emberkit, who sat oblivious and talking to Breezekit.

After I moment, I leapt up, then pounced on Emberkit, "RAAAAAAAAAR!", I yowled, batting her belly with my paws.

She yowled in shock, then tried to get me off of her.

"Hah! You should of seen the look on your face!", I said, laughing.

She growled, "Get off me you big lump of fur!".

Grinning, I slid off of her. Emberkit glared at me, but I could see the playfulness behind the glare.

"Hey Duskkit, wanna play?", I heard, and turned to see Breezekit. I rolled my eyes, she was always trying to be around me and it was annoying.

"No, I wasn't even talking to you,"I said abruptly, ignoring the flash of hurt that passed over her face. She was too bossy to play with anyways.

I padded away and heard Emberkit following me.

"Why are you so mean to her? She didn't even do anything," asked Emberkit.

"She's annoying, shes always following me around and she's so bossy!", I hissed.

"Well she just want's to be your friends...and you can just get used to the bossyness, everyone has their bad traits," said Emberkit, glancing over at Breezekit who sat staring off in the distance.

"Besides, if you actually got to know her, she's really nice," muttered Emberkit, glaring at me, then padding back over to Breezekit.

Rolling my eyes, I got up and padded off to find something else to do, she cat's are so weird sometimes.

-Wolfkit-

I looked around, wondering where Dreamkit had went. She was outside a few moments ago but then she went somewhere and I didn't see where she went.

Sniffing the air, I caught her scent and followed it to the medicine den.

Curiously I glanced in, to see Dreamkit helping out Dawnleaf with the herbs.

So _thats_ what she's been doing lately. She always wanders off somewhere, I just never expected her to be here.

Knowing she would be fine in the medicine den with Dawnleaf, I padded off, looking for something to do. Then I noticed Duskkit sitting by himself and staring at Breezekit and Emberkit.

I padded over and he looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Wolfkit," he muttered.

"Why aren't you playing with Emberkit?", I asked.

"She's too buisy with Breezekit," Duskkit grumbled.

"She got all mad at me when I wouldn't play with Breezekit," said Duskkit, looking back over at them.

I looked down, trying to hide my amusement, it was obvious that Breezekit liked Duskkit.

"Well...why don't you try playing with Breezekit for today, maeby you'll find that you actually like playing with Breezekit," I said carefully.

Duskkit sighed, obviously reluctant, "I guess...," he muttered, then padded slowly over to them. I smiled at his reluctance, Duskkit is always so stubborn, that, now that I think of it, probably won't go well with Breezekit's bossyness.

-Emberkit-

I looked up as Duskkit padded slowly over.

_Finally_ he decides to come over, he was taking forever just to decide to, but I know Duskkit, he never shuts out a time to play.

"Come on Duskkit, your walking slower than a beetle!", I yowled out, giggling when he scowled and dashed over.

By the time we finished playing, Duskkit and Breezekit were good friends.

**So how do you like this chapter? I decided to put Duskkit and Emberkits pov's in it so you can get to know them a bit better. **


	7. Chapter 6

-Dreamkit-

I sat bored, staring at a beetle as it slowly crawled across the grass. Dawnleaf was out gathering herbs and I had nothing to do.

"Dreamkit!", I heard Duskkit call, poking me.

"What do you want?", I asked, looking up at him.

"Come on!", he said, padding behind the elders den. I sighed, getting up and following him. Behind there was Emberkit, Ravenkit, and Breezekit.

"Great, your here," said Emberkit, as soon as I got there.

I looked around, "What about Wolfkit?", I asked.

Breezekit rolled her eyes, "We aren't bringing him, he would just go tell on us before we went."

"Bringing him where?", I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Out of camp, of course!", whispered Breezekit, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't want to go, theres a reason they tell us not to go out there," I muttered.

"You have to go now! You already know our plan!", hissed Breezekit. I glared at them all as Duskkit and Emberkit nodded in agreement.

"There's a gathering tonight, we will sneak out when everyone falls asleep and follow them to the gathering!", whispered Breezekit.

"Now go do what you normally do so you don't look suspicious," she said, bossy as always.

Rolling my eyes, I went back to where I was sitting before and sat down.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_POV switch-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

-Wolfkit-

I narrowed my eyes, watching the other kits slip out from behind the elders den and go back to what they were doing before. They were starting to act a bit _too _behaved. Usually one of them got scolded by now.

They were probably planning another prank on the apprentices, they never leave them alone. I just don't get why they would drag Dreamkit in it again...

I'll just have to keep a close eye on them today in case whatever they plan to do gets out of hand.

**Sorry for the shortness, but the next chapter is going to be long and good **


	8. Chapter 7

-Dreamkit-

I tried pretending I was asleep, but of _course_ Duskkit either didn't care I was sleeping, or knew I was pretending. I hissed in annoyance as he literally dragged me out of the nursery.

Sitting, I glared at the others as the gathered over. I was tempted to yowl out and get the queens, but I knew that would get us all in trouble and they would all say I wanted to do this also. I wish Wolfkit knew about it...he could probably make them stop.

"Come on!", whispered Breezekit, slipping out through a hole they dug under the wall.

I stared at the hole reluctantly, it looked so small and tight...what if it collapsed or something, burying me in it forever?!

Emberkit shoved me through, and I tried to ignore the sides that seemed to be pressing in on me.

Once I got out I took a few deep breaths, thankful for the open space. Then I saw what was around me.

I had thought the camp was huge when I first came out of the nursery. But this? The camp was like the size of an ant compared to the forest!

Duskkit started laughing, "You should see the look on your face!", he laughed as I stood staring at the forest with my mouth hanging open. Then I glared at him and closed my mouth, remembering that we shouldn't even be out here in the first place.

"Let's go back now," I muttered.

"No way! We have to find the gathering!", said Breezekit, her head up high like she was in charge.

"Hmm...we have to find their scent and follow it," said Emberkit, sniffing the ground.

Once they, unfortunately, found the scent, we started following it. I had tripped for what must have been the millionth time, before they realized we were lost.

I sat, trying to ignore them as they started arguing about who's fault it is and blah blah.

"We could try following our scent trail back...", said Emberkit.

"No way! We got this far already!", hissed Breezekit.

"Yea, we got lost!", growled Duskkit.

"SHUT UP!", I yowled, glaring at all of them. They all stopped and stared at me.

"Arguing isn't going to fix anything," I hissed.

It was silent for a few moments before Breezekit spoke up, "All we need to do is find the lake, and them go around until we find the island."

I sighed, we got lost, and their _still_ trying to find the gathering.

After what seemed like forever, we got to someplace that stank a lot, and the ground seemed all mushy.

"Yuck," I muttered, trying to walk without my paws sinking into the ground.

Suddenly we all heard this noise, "Rrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!", and this wet green thing jumped in our path.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", yowled Breezekit, startled and we all dashed off in different directions.

I panted, stumbling as I stopped running. Then I looked around, everything looked completely different here.

"...hello?", I called out, wondering where everyone else went. When I got no answer but a faint echo of my voice, I padded further into the trees.

Looking up, I sighed, the gathering was most likely over by now...I wonder how longer till they realize we're missing.

Suddenly I walked into something, I heard a startled yowl and looked up to see Duskkit.

"Sorry..", I said, looking around.

"..Do you know where the others are?", asked Duskkit. I shook my head no.

We wandered around some more, growing more and more tired as we continued padding around.

Then we heard the cold voice, "What are you doing in Fogclan territory, _trespassers_."

**Ha ha! Another cliffhanger! **

**So...who's your favorite characters so far, and which ones do you dislike? It can also be from the book before this, All She Ever Needed Was Some Love. **


	9. Chapter 8

-Wolfkit-

I woke up abruptly, suddenly getting the feeling that something was very wrong. It took me a moment to notice the absence of Dreamkit, Emberkit, and Dustkkit. Now that I thought about it, Breezekit was gone as well.

I turned and nudged Ghostfall. She stirred slightly and I nudged her again. Her silver eyes opened blinking a few times.

"What is it Wolfkit?", then she noticed her missing kits and her eyes widened.

"Breezekit's missing too...", I said quietly.

Ghostfall rushed over to wake up Roseheart, who then started meowing frantically and looking around for Breezekit. I growled at myself, I should have realized they were up to something more when they didn't even mess with the apprentices today.

I followed Ghostfall out of camp as she started running around, looking for the kits. Suddenly the cats from the gathering came into the camp.

Talonstar then stepped forward, Breezekit and Emberkit in his jaws, and set them down. He looked extremely annoyed.

"We found these two wondering around the forest," he said, looking over at Ghostfall and Roseheart, "Are they who your looking for?".

Roseheart nodded white Ghostfall looked even more upset.

"Dreamkit and Duskkit are still missing!", cried Ghostfall, receiving several gasps from the warriors.

Talonstar narrowed his eyes, then started sending out patrols to search for them.

Emberkit and Breezekit sat looking extremely guilty.

Roseheart started fussing over Breezekit just as Ghostfall got up to Emberkit.

"What were you thinking?!", hissed, Ghostfall, "You could have gotten killed out there, and we still don't know where your littermates are!".

Emberkit looked down, "I'm sorry...we saw something and all ran and ended up getting split up from Duskkit and Dreamkit..."

Suddenly there was a large commotion from the camp entrance, and one patrol of cats came in with a Fogclan warrior.

The Fogclan warrior stepped forward, to Talonstar, "We have two of your kits, if you want them back alive, we want territory. Come to the boundary in three days time for the exchange," he saids, then slipped off quickly.

There were many shocked yowls as they started to protest.

Talonstar stepped forward, facing the clan, "Fogclan is going against the warrior code," he growled, "We _will not_ give up our territory to fox-dung like them. We will fight for our kits!". There were several yowls of agreement after what he said.

After that cats slipped off to their dens to sleep.

As Ghostfall curled up with me and Emberkit, Emberkit looked down guilty, "I'm sorry...I never knew this would happen...", she whispered miserably.

"It's ok..", said Ghostfall softly, licking Emberkit's head, "It's not your fault what Fogclan did, you just shouldn't have gone out of camp."

Emberkit sighed, then curled up in Ghostfalls fur, soon falling asleep. I continued to stare at the entrance to the nursery, furious at myself for not realizing something was wrong.


	10. Chapter 9

**I'm soooooooooooooo sorry about not updating this for months, my mind kind of just went completely blank for the stories all summer break, and now that I'm in school again I have a lot of ideas. **

_-Dreamkit-_

I flattened my ears, pressing against Duskkit, as I looked around the small den we had been thrown in. A large menacing warrior stood in front so we couldn't try and get out, his cold dark eyes on us both.

Duskkit sniffed at an old looking vole, it looked like it could be crow food. I wrinkled my nose, looking over at it, we didn't even eat fresh kill yet, but I could tell that wasn't something that should be eaten.

The warrior smirked, "You either eat that or go hungry", he meowed.

Duskkit frowned, he looked like he wanted to say something, but was to scared to do so. He lay down in the shadows of the den, and I lay down next to him, looking nervously at the warrior.

"I wanna go home..", I whimpered, it was cold and scary hear, and these cats seemed like they could kill with one pawstrike, they even seemed willing to do so.

"Shh..", Duskkit mumbled, wrapping his tail around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, fighting the urge to wail.

I opened them quickly, as someone padded into the den, it was a tom, larger than the other warriors. He had dark orange eyes that glowed slightly in the shadows of the den, he was missing half of his right ear.

"You two rats are staying here until your clan agrees to give over territory, it's not our fault if you die while you're here, you shouldn't have come on our territory in the first place", he meowed, his voice oddly blank and cold, devoid of any emotions. His dark amber eyes stayed on us both, they looked like dark voids into nothing.

He turned and padded out of the den, leaving us two there. On his way out he flicked his tail to the warrior, signaling him to leave.

"Oh, and if you try to leave the camp? You will be killed without question", he meowed, before padding away.

**Sorry this chapter is so short, they will start getting a lot longer. **


End file.
